Pregnancy at its finest
by Burntmufffin
Summary: The title is pretty much self-explanatory. In which the pompous, ego as huge as milky wave brat gets pregnant. "Keigo I believe this is all your fault for not being able to keep that offending long muscle of yours to yourself" OT6


**Pregnancy at its finest**

**Chapter 1: Sugar we're going down**

Echizen Ryoma is pregnant – yes pregnant

Echizen Ryoma, 20-year-old _guy_, with all the essential and required body organs – *coughs* penis *coughs* - is actually – pregnant

"Oh my ponta" Echizen finally gasps out after a good 10 minutes of staring intensively at the pregnancy kit "you gotta be kidding"

Golden amber eyes wide with shock, green hair disheveled and unkempt, he gently slumps onto the toilet bowl – not realizing that the cap was up and with a soft 'whoosh' he fell right into the depths of the toilet bowl

"…"

"Ha, ha, ha how wonderful first I get pregnant and now this"

"Great, just great"

xxx

Atobe Keigo, was a man of great statue, one that faced everything with pride and dignity and kept his cool at all times –

- "Atobe-bocchama!" His butler, Michael cries out promptly slamming the door open

"Ahn?" Atobe drawls tiredly, behind the mountain pile of work on his desk "Michael ore-sama told you - "

"It's an emergency! Ryoma-bocchama! Ryoma-bocchama h-he fell into the sea!"

?!

xxx

Echizen sighs for the umpteen time of the day, brushing a tired hand across his disheveled green hair

Behind him, the maids were well busily squealing "dear me, just look at his face! Do you think his thinking about Atobe-sama?" "look at that love-stricken face of his! Awwww"

Why these girls were fantasizing about two men being in love, Echizen doesn't know - and neither does he _want _to know. Really all he wants to do is grab a tennis racket and maybe dash up to his lover's company and provoke them into a match -

"Ryo!"

Echizen's mind doesn't registered that all too familiar pompous voice until a loud slamming was heard

"Ryo" Atobe frowns, slamming the door open with a loud bang almost hitting the maid who was guarding the door who lets out a mild 'hiee!'

"Monkey king" Echizen blinks, surprised at the sudden arrival "why are you here?"

And with quick strides, Atobe was at his side in an instant, scrutinizing and checking every part of his body

"Monkey… King?" Echizen draws an eyebrow up in amusement and confusion

And before Atobe could even reply the door was once again bang open by a huge force and accompanied by a ringing "**TARUNDORU!" **once again startling the poor maid

Now Echizen was really confused, "Genichirou why - "

_BAM! _

- and again, but this time the maid was smart enough to scamper off

"Ryoma!" came the melodious, yet full of authority voice "are you alright?"

Yukimura Seiichi instantly strolls in followed by a mildly concerned looking Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke

Ryoma frowns, "ha? What - " his sentence cut off mid-air as Yukimura immediately spins him a few round checking for an visible injury and as Atobe commands his servants to get the doctor

"Wa - "

"Hmm, seems like there's no visible injuries"

"Wha - "

"Ryoma, please be careful at all times, yudan sezu ni ikou"

"Huh - "

"…Tarundoru! A man should know how to take good care of himself"

"Excu-"

"The doctors are here!"

"Wait, what- "

"Oi, where do you think your touching"

"?!"

"Oi!"

…

"Really, Atobe" Fuji drawls "was there a need to get so many doctors"

Atobe arches a brow, "Ahn?" he says with an elegant flip of his hair "Ore-sama will never let my close ones suffer the indignant of half-ass poor treatment"

"Ma" Yukimura chimes "more doctors, better efficiency, faster recovery"

After what seemed to be like endless scanning and torturing to Ryoma, the doctors finally concludes with a polite smile "There's no need to worry Atobe-san, Echizen-san is in good condition, tip-top condition in fact"

Beside him, Ryoma clearly unhappy with the current situation frowns turning towards the four men "I believe I deserve an explanation" he demands, arms crossed

"What is there to be explained about" Atobe questions - though more of a statement than a question "you fell into the sea, and ore-sama was just being a good boyfriend and getting you a checkup"

"Huh, sea – "

"Saa" Fuji chides, a gentle smile on his face "please be more careful next time Ryo"

"What sea, I didn't – "

"Don't let your guard down at all times, Ryoma"

" – even visit the sea…"

…

….

Cue the awkward silence and cricket chirping

"You fell into the sea, no?"

Echizen rolls his eyes, "like I said, I didn't even visit the sea" he pauses for a second "all I did was fall into - the toilet bowl" he admits sheepishly, pulling his cap down to hide his blush

…

….

Simultaneously, all four men turned their heads and glared at the butler that was whistling innocently away ignoring the intensive glares on the back of his head

"Well the sea has water, so does the toilet bowl- and I assume that water flushed by the toilet bowl goes to the sea, so sea is kind of equivalent to toilet bowl? No?"

xxx

"Ma" Fuji concludes, a hint of amusement undying in that ever gentle tone of his "at least due to someone's _incompetence_" and Michael feels that there was an invisible arrow stabbing him "we are in time for dinner"

"Mada mada dane, Michael"

… another stab to Michael

"Michael" Atobe announces, massaging his temples in exasperation "next time do categorize _falling into the toilet bowl_ into the correct category and not as an _emergency_"

Yukimura smiles placidly, "but really that mistake gave me a heart attack"

"Speaking of heart attack" Michael lips pursed into a smile - and if you knew him better you would say that smile was one that assured endless trouble "I believe Ryoma-bocchama here has something to say"

And instantly, four pairs of incredulous eyes landed on Echizen Ryoma who fidgets nervously in his seat - and mind you Echizen Ryoma _never_ fidgets

"Hou" Atobe drawls, curiosity underlying in that demanding tone of his "believe me, nothing now can surprise me now – "

"- I'm pregnant"

...

…

….

"?!"


End file.
